


Aikuro's Lover.

by littledevilskye



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Kinks, Masterbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledevilskye/pseuds/littledevilskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian has had a crush on his friend Aikuro for a long time now. Watch as all kinds of sexual encounters come about.</p>
<p>((This is a multi-oneshot story where each chapter will be a one shot, but also go together as a whole.</p>
<p>Also tags may be added over time as I write each chapter. The current ones are only listed as I know I plan on using those at some point.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter: How it All Started.

Damian was bored out of his mind. Nothing interesting was going on today, and the town was unusually quiet. He had tried calling Aikuro multiple times to see if he could think of anything to do, but it seemed Aikuro for some reason wasn’t answering his phone. This was an unusual occurrence as Aikuro always picked up when Damian had called before. Slightly worried Damian made the decision to go to Aikuro’s house to make sure everything was okay.

The walk wasn’t very long. Only a couple blocks down the road at that. This wasn’t the first time Damian had arrived unannounced though. The two had known each other for quite a few years now. They had originally met online through social media and had become quick friends, video chatting often. A couple years into their friendship Damian had started to develop a crush on Aikuro. The crush, along with Aikuro’s convincing, lead Damian to move to the same town.

At first Damian had been a bit wary about moving to a town he knew little about. After informing Aikuro of his unease Aikuro had taken it upon himself to walk around town on video chat introducing him to different people and places, showing him what the town was like. Most of the people were friendly, saying hi and even some asking questions. After a while Aikuro had managed to convince Damian that moving wasn’t such a bad idea, and so a couple weeks of hunting later he had moved into a cozy little apartment down the road from his friend.

A couple months after the move Aikuro had surprised him with a key. Damian grinned while playing with his key chain, thinking back on the conversation.

* * *

 

 “What’s this for?” Damian inquired.

“Well we’re friends and you always come over to my house so I thought you might need a key, that way you can get in whenever you like.” Aikuro replied while grinning. “This way if you forget something you won’t have to wait till I get home from work to get it.”

“Or you can be lazy and not answer the door when you have it locked in the afternoons.” Damian knew enough of Aikuro at this point to know he had a bit of a lazy streak when it came to answering the door.

“That too, making life easier one step at a time.”

* * *

 

Damian walked up the front steps to Aikuro’s house and tested the handle to see if it was locked. As he expected the door was locked, and so he used the spare key to unlock the door. After sliding his shoes off he walked through the house peaking into the main rooms to see if Aikuro was home, not wanting to wake him if he was sleeping by yelling.

So far there was no Aikuro to be found in the living room, kitchen, or bathroom. That only left one more room, Aikuro’s bedroom. As Damian approached the room he could hear faint noises leaking out. Once he was close enough he heard a small groan, thinking maybe Aikuro had hurt himself again he began opening the door and walking in.

About half way through the door he froze as his eyes widened in shock at what he had walked in on. Damian’s cheeks begin to flush at the sight before him. It looked as if Aikuro had just returned home recently as he was still wearing the clothes he usually wears to work. Only the shirt was unbuttoned, the tie loose around his neck, and his pants unzipped and slightly shoved down.

It was obvious at this point that Aikuro hadn’t noticed he was being watched as he continued to stroke his throbbing cock. His eyes closed and mouth slightly open letting out small moans and gasps. Damian could easily see his chest lifting and falling with heavy labored breathes as he slowly began to become more vocal.

Damian bit his lip as he watched pre-cum slide down the side of Aikuro’s cock, only to have him catch it with his finger and smear it along the head. He knew he shouldn’t be watching, but couldn’t bring himself to stop.

Damian could tell Aikuro was trying his hardest to hold back any noise as he began to pump his hand faster. He arched his back while cumming all over his hand and stomach moaning out something unexpected in the process. Damian turned bright red hearing his own name fall from Aikuro’s lips. Frozen in place from the shock he had yet to realize Aikuro had calmed down and realized he was being watched.

“Damian?” Aikuro asked in a slightly shocked and embarrassed voice.

“Ah! Sorry! I didn’t mean to… I mean um…”

“Ah, no it’s fine! You just surprised me. I wasn’t expecting you to walk in on that…” Aikuro quickly explained, not caring to fix his clothes at all.

“Is that the first time you’ve…” Damian paused trying to think of how to state his question.

“If you mean the first time I’ve gotten off thinking of you, the answer is no. I hope that doesn’t bother you, but I’ve been attracted to you for awhile now and I wouldn’t want that to make things awkward…”

“Actually… I’ve done the same thing while thinking about you, multiple times.” Damian informs him, a bit embarrassed at what he was finally admitting. Aikuro gives out a chuckle at this. “What’s so funny?”

“Just think if we would have said something earlier we could have been spending all this time together instead of in constant sexual frustration.” Aikuro sighs while stretching a bit. “You should come lay with me for a while, I’m too lazy to get up right now.”

“You’ve got a mess all over you.” Damian huffs.

“Mmmn, You could always clean it up for me.~” Aikuro winks causing Damian to shiver at the idea of cleaning him up.

“Fine…” He mumbles with flushed cheeks before sitting on the bed next to Aikuro. He slowly drags his fingers along Aikuro’s stomach, collecting the cum there before licking his fingers clean. Once he’s satisfied that it’s all gone he takes Aikuro’s hand and begins licking and sucking on his fingers to get the rest off.

At first Aikuro is a bit shocked, but can’t help but like the way it feels. He lets out a soft groan while watching his fingers being sucked clean. That was way hotter than he had anticipated.

Once Damian finishes cleaning Aikuro up he lays next to him, stretching out. “There, better?”

“Mnn hmm.” Aikuro mumbles before rolling onto his side to wrap his arms around Damian, holding him close. “I’m sleepy now, take a nap with me.” Damian rolls his eyes, but gives in none the less, closing his eyes and cuddling with Aikuro as they both slowly drift off to sleep.


	2. Second Encounter: Morning Fun.

Damian and Aikuro ended up sleeping in longer than planned; waking up only once the sun had rose higher in the sky filling the room with light. Aikuro groaned trying to hide his face from the light shining from behind the curtain directly onto his face. He wasn’t exactly a morning person and his body still felt very lazy.

It took him a few minutes to realize he wasn’t the only one laying in his bed. As his mind slowly started to wake he began remembering the events from the previous day.

“Mn, Aikuro are you finally awake?” He heard Damian’s voice mumble.

“Ah, yeah I am. What time is it?”

“Looks like it’s about ten in the morning, we must have slept longer than planned.” Damian responded after checking the time on the bedside clock.

“Mmn, Looks like our nap turned into a full night of sleep. I feel so much more energized now though.” Aikuro replies while stretching out.

“You tease…”

“Hm? How am I a tease?” Aikuro tilts his head to look at Damian.

“I think I want another taste now.” Damian states while glancing up at Aikuro’s face.

“Ah, so naughty, but I don’t mind. If you want another taste you’ll have to work for it this time though.” Aikuro replies with a teasing tone to his voice.

“That’s fine with me.” Damian slides down between Aikuro’s legs before slowly brushing his fingers up over the underside of Aikuro’s cock.

Aikuro lets out a soft gasp at the attention. He could already feel himself becoming hard just from that one stroke. Damian looked up at him while taking his cock into his hand slowly moving up and down, sliding his thumb over the tip with each passing. Aikuro let out a low moan, enjoying the way his body was tingling all over filled with sensations of pleasure. He could already feel his cock pulsing with desire.

After a couple more pumps Damian leaned down, slowly sliding his tongue against the head. At Aikuro’s surprised moan he kissed just below the head before moving to swirl his tongue around it, all the while enjoying the cute noises coming out of Aikuro’s mouth. Wanting to tease him more Damian began placing soft kisses up and down the underside of his cock, stopping at the base to nip and suck, leaving a few marks behind.

Aikuro was slowly getting louder as his back arched, head thrown back into the pillows. He had tried so hard to continue to watch and was succeeding up until Damian began the nipping and sucking. He had imagined this many times over the last few years, but that feeling was nothing compared to the reality.

Damian continued to lick and suck on the underside, occasionally sliding his thumb over the head. It wasn’t until Aikuro began panting in pleasure that Damian finally took just the head into his mouth sucking softly, brushing his tongue over the slit after every couple sucks.

Moaning loudly in pleasure one of Aikuro’s hands found itself tangled in Damian’s hair slightly pushing on the back of his head, begging for more. The fingers of his other hand had quickly grabbed onto the sheets needing something to hold.

“A-ah! M-more!~” Aikuro moaned out hotly, his whole body shaking with desire to cum.

Damian obliged slowly taking in as much of Aikuro’s cock as he could possibly fit in his mouth before slowly bobbing his head. After every couple bobs he would suck hard on the head, dragging Aikuro insane and closer to his release. Damian could tell it wouldn’t be much longer as he could feel Aikuro’s cock practically pulsing inside his mouth. He could already taste a bit of pre-cum sliding out as Aikuro tried to hold back.

Damian pulled back slowly to blow on the head causing a particularly needy moan to slide from Aikuro’s throat. Enjoying the sound he continued licking and blowing on the tip until Aikuro was shaking and panting. He gave another hard suck to the head before pulling back to blow on it, not expecting Aikuro to cum so suddenly.

Damian blinked in surprise as the cum shot out suddenly landing on his face. Aikuro let out a loud moan as his body arched off the bed, before collapsing back onto the bed his body tingling as he struggled to slow his panting down. After a couple of seconds he managed to open his eyes and look down to see Damian’s face covered in his cum.

Aikuro flushed slightly in embarrassment at what he had unexpectedly done, unable to hold himself back. “S-sorry.” He managed to get out while still trying to slow his breathing.

“Mmn, I don’t really mind, that was hot.” Damian told him while scooping some off his own face to lick up. After a couple of minutes of trying to find all the cum on his face Aikuro managed to sit up. He reached out scooping the rest that Damian had missed up and held his finger up for him to lick it off.

“As much as I love how you taste I think I should get to cum next. So you better do a good job.” Damian replies while licking his lips clean.

Aikuro mumbles, “Mnn… Daddy likes the sound of that…”


	3. Third Encounter: More Daddy.

Damian shivers as his body begins to feel hot. “D-daddy?”

Aikuro grins slyly. “Mnn I like how that sounds don’t you.~”

Damian bit his lip lightly while nodding. He really did like the sound of it, especially how Aikuro said it.

“You’re clothes need to come off now if I’m going to play with you this time.” Aikuro grinned while slowly sliding Damian’s shirt off. Once the shirt was out of the way Aikuro made quick work of his pants and underwear, leaving only his binder in place.

“Hmm.. I think I’ll leave this for now.” Aikuro grins while leaning down to slowly kissing a trail over Damian’s jaw and neck, leaving a couple small marks along his path. Damian gasps at the feeling of Aikuro’s teeth randomly nipping at his skin.

Aikuro slowly trailed his hands over Damian’s sides, resting them on his hips while rubbing small circles. He continued his path of kissing and nipping at whatever skin he could find, slowly working his way down Damian’s stomach. The small gasps encouraging him to continue.

Aikuro lifted one of Damian’s legs, kissing his inner thigh softly before giving a rather harsh bite, leaving a sizable mark behind. Damian hissed in pain, but it quickly turned to a moan of pleasure as Aikuro began softly licking at the wounded skin.

“Nn. W-what was that for?” Damian inquired while watching Aikuro.

“Mmn, I just wanted to.” Aikuro replied while smiling innocently, before returning to lick and suck on the tender flesh making the mark larger.

After a couple more minutes of playing with Damian’s inner thigh he moved on to his main goal. Aikuro used his thumbs to spread Damian’s folds for better access to his clit. He quickly leaned down giving a slow lick to his clit, looking up at him the whole time. Damian gasps as his cheeks flushed while watching Aikuro’s every move.

Damian had no idea that this would feel so good, and Aikuro had barely even done anything. Just that one little lick had caused him to become wetter. His whole body felt like it was starting to tingle as Aikuro began to lick more, swirling his tongue around Damian’s clit randomly.

Damian’s toes began to curl and uncurl in pleasure, his body arching slightly, trying to get closer. “Nnn, A-aikuro! M-more!” He moaned out while wiggling slightly.

“If you want more you’re going to have to ask properly.~” Aikuro stated.

“Properly?” Damian asked in confusion.

“Mnn hmm~ Tell daddy what you want.~” Aikuro purrs before grinning, causing Damian to blush in embarrassment.

“Y-you’re not serious are you?”

“Of course I am, I’m always serious love.~”

Damian huffs, “F-fine… M-more da-daddy.” Damian manages to stutter out in embarrassment.

Aikuro hummed softly in content before sucking on his clit, occasionally tugging and licking. Within minutes Damian began panting and shaking, his orgasm quickly approaching. He could feel his body tense up as it neared.

Then suddenly Aikuro stopped all actions pulling back slightly.

“W-wha? Why did you stop?” Damian managed to stutter out around his labored breathing.

“I don’t want you to cum just yet. I want to play a bit longer. If you ask daddy nicely I might give in faster.” Aikuro purred before softly kissing his clit and sliding one finger over his entrance. Damian moaned softly in surprise while wiggling, trying to get closer.

Aikuro slowly slides one finger in, wiggling it around a bit in the process. After a couple seconds he begins slowly sliding the finger in and out, curving the tip slightly. Damian arches again while gasping hotly.

“Nng! M-more daddy!” Damian moans out while bucking his hips against Aikuro’s finger.

Aikuro grins while sliding another finger in slowly scissoring his fingers. He leans down and begins sucking on his clit more while thrusting the two fingers in and out. Damian moans louder while bucking against his fingers, his knuckles turning white from how hard he is clenching onto the sheets.

Aikuro begins sucking on his clit harder while thrusting his fingers in time to each suck. He can feel Damian beginning to spasm around his fingers more and more with each thrust. Damian moans louder as the pressure begins to build.

“Mmmn, be good and cum for daddy.~” Aikuro purrs playfully before returning to suck on his clit.

Damian’s back arches off the bed as he moans loudly while cumming hard. “D-daddy!”

Aikuro purrs as he slowly licks Damian clean, enjoying the taste. Once he’s finished he slides up to lay next to a still panting Damian and kisses him softly.

“Feel better love?”

Damian nods and replies, “Yes daddy.~”


	4. Forth Encounter: Showers.

“Mmn, I feel like I need a shower now.” Damian told Aikuro while stretching out on the bed.

“I take it you know where everything is by now.” He replied with a sigh.

“I do, but that doesn't matter because you're joining me.” Damian stated leaving no room for argument while sitting up to remove his binder.

“Mmn good, then I won't have to sneak in after your already in.” Aikuro replied slyly.

Damian snorted, glancing over at Aikuro, “You're such a pervert.”

“Maybe so, but you still love me right.~” Aikuro teased playfully.

“Who knows. That depends on what you do in the shower.” Damian told him with a small smirk forming. He stood up stretching out one more time before making his way to the bathroom.

Aikuro grinned before quickly making his way to the bathroom behind Damian. He wasted no time stripping his clothes off completely along the way. Once they were both in the bathroom Damian began fiddling with the knobs to the shower, while Aikuro grabbed two towels from the cabinet placing them on the counter. Once Damian deemed the temperature of the water appropriate he stepped in to the spray of steamy water.

A couple seconds later Aikuro joined him, sliding in behind him.

Damian turned around to face Aikuro. “Hello there Daddy.” He said teasingly.

“So mean.~” Aikuro replied before leaning down a bit to kiss him.

The kiss started off slow and gentle, but quickly shifted to something more as Aikuro picked Damian up pressing his back against the wall. Damian quickly wrapped his legs around Aikuro's waist and his arms around his neck. Aikuro gave out a soft purring sound as he pressed his body against Damian's.

Damian moaned softly at the feeling of Aikuro's body pressed against his own. Aikuro used the moan to his advantage, slowly sliding his tongue into Damian's mouth. Damian sucked on his tongue softly before rubbing his own tongue against it. Aikuro moaned as he swirled his tongue around Damian's, slowly grinding against him in the process.

Damian let out another small moan while grinding back against Aikuro. His body was already heating up with desire, and this time he didn't want to play. He wanted Aikuro inside of him finally. He reached down to give Aikuro's cock a few light strokes, realizing he was already fully hard again. Damian couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him into the kiss.

Aikuro growled softly in response, knowing exactly what Damian was laughing at. Damian took this time to shove both Aikuro's tongue and his own into Aikuro's mouth to explore. While Aikuro was focused on the tongue now exploring his mouth Damian began rubbing the head of Aikuro's cock against his swollen clit, moaning at the sensation as pleasure coursed through his body.

Aikuro could practically feel Damian's body shaking from pleasure, and couldn't wait to see more of his reactions. He slowly pulled back from the kiss and purred softly, “I want you baby.”

Damian shivered again and slowly guided Aikuro's cock to his entrance, brushing the head over it a few times before guiding it inside. He gasps and shivered as he slowly slid down the length, taking the whole thing inside him after a couple of minutes.

Aikuro gasps while shaking at the pleasure and heat coursing through his body. He leaned forward, pressing his head against Damian's shoulder before he slowly began moving his hips back and forth, testing the waters.

Damian growled softly while digging his nails into Aikuro's shoulders. “Stop teasing me and fuck me already damn it.” He hissed while squeezing down on Aikuro's cock deliberately to get his point across.

Aikuro couldn't help the moan that slipped from his lips as he quickly took hold of Damian's hips and began thrusting as hard and deep as he could, giving into Damian's request quickly.

Damian moaned loudly as he arched his back against Aikuro, scratching up his back on impulse.

Aikuro hissed in pleasure while thrusting faster, adjusting slightly so that he hits Damian's spot perfectly with each thrust. Damian continued to moan louder with each thrust as his body shook with pleasure. They were both panting as they continued to move against one another.

Damian could feel his orgasm quickly approaching, and could tell from the way Aikuro was both breathing and thrusting that he too was close. He leaned forward, kissing at Aikuro's neck and shoulder while still clawing at his back in pleasure.

“Fu-fuck! S-so close!” He managed to groan out against Aikuro's neck while panting and shaking.

“Nng. S-shit m-me too.” Aikuro replied while thrusting faster and a bit more erratic.

It didn't take many more thrusts to send them both over the edge. Damian bit down on Aikuro's shoulder hard as he came. Aikuro moaned out Damian's name loudly before hissing in a mixture of pain and pleasure at the bite.

Aikuro could feel his legs shaking, threatening to give out under their combined weight, and quickly lowered himself to the floor of the shower holding Damian on his lap. Damian slowly removed his mouth from Aikuro's shoulder as a bit of blood ran down from the wound.

“I'll have to remember your a biter and scratcher that way I don't go into work covered in them.” Aikuro said teasing Damian yet again.

Damian peeked over Aikuro's shoulders looking at all the angry red lines covering his back along with a couple crescent marks where he had dug his nails in.

“Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing I just kind of did it without thinking...” Damian apologized half heartily not wanting to hurt Aikuro, but at the same time enjoying the way the marks looked on him.

“Ah, you don't have to apologize. I don't really mind, and it was kind of hot to be honest. Though I am probably going to be a bit sore after all that. I guess it's a good thing I don't have work for the next few days, though people are going to wonder what happened if they see them.” Aikuro grinned perfectly fine with how things had happened.

Damian huffed, “Then just tell them you had rough hot sex with your new boyfriend.”

Aikuro hummed thoughtfully, “I like the sound of that.”


	5. Fifth Encounter: Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of right now this is the last chapter I have planned. Depending on feedback and motivation I may add new chapters at some point.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy!

It had been a few weeks now since Damian and Aikuro had began their relationship. They had already managed to break one of Aikuro's desks at work, causing him to have to replace it. Damian had a feeling that through out their relationship Aikuro would be replacing his desk many times over. 

Damian was on his way to Aikuro's as he thought about the previous desk and how it had been broken. He could feel his body tingle from the memory and sighed in frustration. He hadn't planned on getting horny so early. There were still a couple hours before Aikuro would be home from work. He had intended to just wait at Aikuro's so he could surprise him for his birthday, but it looked like he'd be doing a bit more than just waiting. 

'It's a good thing I left that there...' He thought to himself while remembering the vibrator he had forgotten at Aikuro's the previous day. 

He pulled out his spare key, unlocking the door and moving into the house. After checking to make sure the door was locked again he moved to Aikuro's bedroom, immediately spotting the toy laying on the night stand where it had been left previously. Damian stripped his clothes off while moving over to the bed, grabbing the toy before making himself comfortable on the still messy bed.

He turned the vibrator on, testing to make sure the batteries still worked, before slowly rubbing it against his clit and entrance. Damian moaned softly while shivering, already wet from previous thoughts on his way over. 

After a couple of minutes of teasing his clit with the vibrations he slowly slid the tip of the toy inside himself, gasping softly as the toy stretched him open. He bit his lip while sliding it in all the way, imagining it was Aikuro's cock the whole time. Just the thought sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. 

He slowly began thrusting the toy in and out, arching his back and moaning softly all the while. He closed his eyes imagining how Aikuro would fuck him with the toy and moving it accordingly. Slowly his soft pants and moans began to get louder and louder as he bucked his hips against the toy wanting more.

He was so lost in pleasing himself that he didn't' hear the front door open, nor did he notice when Aikuro had moved into the room. He stood in the door watching in slight surprise. This wasn't exactly what he was expecting to find when he came home. 

Aikuro was half tempted to go to his lover and please him himself, but when Damian moaned his name yet again he decided he wanted to watch instead. He licked his lips as he felt his own cock harden at the sight of his boyfriend fucking himself with one of their favorite vibrators. 

Just watching Damian became too much for Aikuro as he undid his own pants sliding them down enough to free his cock. He slowly began to stroke himself before picking up the pace to match that of Damian's thrusts. He could feel some pre-cum slide out and used it to make his cock a bit slicker and easier to slide his hand over as he played with the slit with his thumb. 

Damian's moans grew louder as he arched his back panting with each thrust. He opened his eyes slightly and gasped when he noticed Aikuro in the doorway stroking himself. He whined softly while slowing his thrusts, slightly embarrassed at getting caught.

“Don't stop, please keep going.” Aikuro all but purred out, thoroughly enjoying the show.

Damian shivered in pleasure at his words as he began to thrust the toy faster and deeper, his toes curling in pleasure at being watched. He had never known he would enjoy this so much. He could feel the pleasure building as his body shook with desire.

Aikuro too could feel the build of his own orgasm as he squeezed and tugged on his cock in rhythm to Damian's thrusts. He moaned out Damian's name lowly while bucking his hips into his hand. It felt better than he had ever imagined it would.

At hearing his own name slip from Aikuro's lips Damian came, unable to hold back any longer. His toes curled in pleasure as his back arched, wave after wave of pleasure hitting him and he moaned out loudly enough for anyone outside to hear. At this Aikuro too came, his release hitting him harder than he expected, almost making him lose his balance.

After a couple of seconds he managed to shakily pull the toy out and turn it off. He tiredly watched as Aikuro grabbed a towel and cleaned himself before removing his clothes completely and laying on the bed next to Damian. He pulled him close snuggling against him as they both calmed down.

Damian smiled while pressing closer to his boyfriend and yawning lightly, exhausted from his little workout. Aikuro pulled the covers up and kissed the top of his head lightly.

“Mmn, let's take a nap baby.” Aikuro told Damian softly while running his fingers through Damian's hair slowly.

Damian purred contently and nodded his agreement, already half asleep as it was. He pressed a bit closer and mumbled out a, 'Happy Birthday Aikuro,' before drifting off to sleep. Aikuro smiled happily and slowly drifted off himself, more than pleased with his birthday.


End file.
